


50 Sentences About Bucky's Road Trip

by zarabithia



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Captain America (comic), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Present Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's relationships with everyone are complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences About Bucky's Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comradecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/gifts).



> Written for the "Gamma" Theme Set on the 1sentence LJ community & and the request of CC on tumblr.

**#01 - Ring:** There's a jewelry store a block from their hotel room and Natalia pauses to examine the third ring from the left on the second row in the front of the store; Bucky thinks of that hesitation and how Natalia would look with that ring on her finger as he takes Natasha's fingers into his mouth and licks away the remainder of Nick's come. 

**#02 - Hero:** While Natalia showers and Fury checks in with his contacts, Bucky checks in with Steve and he can tell that Steve is worried and distracted by something, because so much of those contacts has the kind of doubt that Bucky doesn't ever remember Steve having before. 

**#03 - Memory:** Bucky remembers a lot of things being much simpler, and considering the man sitting in a chair across the room and the woman in the shower, Bucky's not sure that the simpler memories are necessarily _better,_ even the ones he longs for so much that he can _taste_ them. 

**#04 - Box:** When they have time, the three of them eat cold pizza out of a box and discuss the night's mission. 

**#05 - Run:** Sometimes, Bucky wonders if this feels as much like running away to Natalia as it does to him. 

**#06 - Hurricane:** They never know where Nick is when he contacts them, but both of them listen for telling signs in the background - sometimes it sounds like Manhattan, sometimes a jungle, sometimes the middle of a hurricane; being Fury, all of the above are likely. 

**#07 - Wings:** He's on a balcony three thousand miles away from New York, with his head tilted up as Natalia's hands reach for his belt, when he catches a glimpse of a flock of birds overhead; he bites back the sudden rush of homesickness for a place that isn't actually his home and urges Natalia to continue when she asks what is wrong.

 **#08 - Cold:** Bucky isn't sure when he started to think of New York as home, but even the coldest winter day spent in hiding from Osborn with the Avengers fill him with a kind of warmth that Indiana can't, even if it's not quite as warm as his memories of Virginia. 

**#09 - Red:** Things have changed a lot, Bucky thinks, as he watches Nick's tongue slip between Natalia's folds; Bucky misses the red curls that used to be there. 

**#10 - Drink:** Natalia's off on a mission with the Avengers, and Bucky is drinking alone, when Fury shows up unexpected at the hotel. 

**#11 - Midnight:** "Never thought we'd be here back when you were wearing tights and following around Cap," Fury says, five hours past midnight, and Bucky has no clue how that comment was supposed to make things _better_ than drinking alone would have. 

**#12 - Temptation:** He hears about Sam being injured from Fury, and Fury has to contact Steve to make Bucky _stay._

 **#13 - View:** Bucky's not a fool; he knows that between Nick and Natalia, the view in Bucky's bed is enough to fill most other men and women with envy. 

**#14 - Music:** As she dances undercover, Natalia is incredibly at ease with this century's music, and Bucky wonders if he will ever be able to fit in _that_ easy; he pushes down the thought of whether Steve is, because Bucky had memorized every one of Steve's records and already knows the answer. 

**#15 - Silk:** Natalia's skin is smooth as silk, and Fury's rough like the best pair of leather boots; Bucky relishes being between them. 

**#16 - Cover:** Sometimes, the roles they play undercover don't feel any less real than the real life Bucky is struggling with.

 **#17 - Promise:** With Natalia, he pulls her close and whispers all sorts of promises their lifestyles might steal away from them; there are men that Bucky would make similar promises to, but Fury isn't one of them. 

**#18 - Dream:** The best of his dreams have Natalia with them throughout the war, fighting at their side. 

**#19 - Candle:** "She's had a rough couple of months, with you almost dying on her," Fury says, before recommending a candlelight dinner between the two of them. 

**#20 - Talent:** He will never stop getting turned on when Natalia uses her considerable gun skills. 

**#21 - Silence:** He's so used to having to be silent when he has sex - being loud takes _practice._

**#22 - Journey:** It's almost worth the discomfort he feels in shouting during what should be intimate times to see the pleased expressions come over his lovers' faces. 

**#23 - Fire:** Their explosion is two minutes off, and Natalia suffers a burn; he supposes it's hypocritical to tell her to be more careful, so he resists the urge. 

**#24 - Strength:** Midway through their second mission, Bucky knows war is breaking out back home, and he has to remind himself that Steve is strong enough _not_ to need him. 

**#25 - Mask:** Sometimes, the new mask itches in ways the old one never did, and Bucky is acutely aware that it is all in head. 

**#26 - Ice:** Natalia wants to know all of his nightmares, but Bucky never tells her about the ones where he dreams of Steve, trapped in the ice, screaming Bucky's name. 

**#27 - Fall:** And sometimes Bucky dreams of watching Steve _fall_ and not being able to do anything about it; Fury's gruff voice next to his ear and Natalia's hand on his cheek bring him back to reality. 

**#28 - Forgotten:** Sometimes, Bucky watches Nick and Natalia in the heat of battle, remembers similar movements from decades before, and wonders how he could have ever forgotten any of these movements, no matter what the Russians did to him. 

**#29 - Dance:** "I don't dance, but I'll watch the two of ya if ya need an audience," Fury says. 

**#30 - Body:** The hotel room is cheap and inconspicuous - the better to serve the mission - and the bed can barely accommodate one body, let alone three, so they end up on the floor. 

**#31 - Sacred:** Fury and Natalia both ask him to wear the old costume, and although Bucky feels badly about it, he has to say no; that's not something he can share with them. 

**#32 - Farewells:** Fury leaves them a lot, and each time, they know he might not come back. 

**#33 - World:** "The world doesn't _deserve_ him," Bucky says roughly into Natalia's neck, the day that war with the mutants breaks out, and they don't need to say Steve's name to know who Bucky is talking about. 

**#34 - Formal:** "It's not a formal declaration of war yet," Fury says, as though that is supposed to be reassuring at all. 

**#35 - Fever:** Bucky doesn't like being sick, let alone feverish; it makes the dreams harder to conceal. 

**#36 - Laugh:** Sometimes, Fury holds him down and Natalia tickles him and Bucky allows his laughs to be the only admittance of how much he likes either activity. 

**#37 - Lies:** "There's nowhere else I could ever imagine being than here with you."

 **#38 - Forever:** He knows she can't have them, but sometimes Bucky imagines what their kids would look like; sometimes, he wonders what they'd look like with Fury's crooked nose. 

**#39 - Overwhelmed:** Sometimes he does need to be alone, and the best part of being with them is that they understand that, because sometimes they need to be alone, too. 

**#40 - Whisper:** Nobody who ever heard Fury whisper their names could ever doubt that he is capable of being tender. 

**#41 - Wait:** Bucky and Natalia have a game, where they try to make the other come first, and Natalia is good at it, but Bucky has fucked a super soldier and knows how to make himself wait. 

**#42 - Talk:** When Steve joins them for a mission, it's the four of them, talking over pancakes and hiding in plain sight at IHOP. 

**#43 - Search:** Whether it's Fury or Natalia, the person in Bucky's bed doesn't judge him when he wakes up from a dream, desperately searching for a breath that takes him a moment to find. 

**#44 - Hope:** When one of the Young Avengers shows up, alone and obviously hurt, Bucky's not sure what to think, but when Natalia emerges from the hotel bathroom, tight-lipped, and informs him that they're going to be adding training to their schedule, he thinks of how the same Young Avenger had had the balls to bug his bike and shrugs his approval. 

**#45 - Eclipse:** "But real vampires don't sparkle," is the last thing Bucky says before Natalia turns the TV off. 

**#46 - Gravity:** Sometimes, it isn't _Steve_ falling in his dreams. 

**#47 - Highway:** The little diners off the highway serve pretty decent pancakes, but they are nothing compared to the pancake houses. 

**#48 - Unknown:** It's difficult, the times when he's alone on a mission that feels like it will never end, when Natalia is off with the Avengers on missions that might take her away from him permanently. 

**#49 - Lock:** It's undeniably true that Natalia looks sexier picking a lock than Bucky or Fury can ever hope to. 

**#50 - Breathe:** Natalia is curled up onto his chest, Fury is spread out next to her, and watching them breathe is the most peaceful Bucky's felt in a long time.


End file.
